Thou Shalt Not Kill
by superpsychtime
Summary: Dean, Cas, and their son Noah finally get to live the apple pie life. But for how long?
1. Right Now?

The first time he heard it, he wasn't quite sure he heard it right.

"Um, what was that Cas?" Dean looked at his former angel on the floor who was surrounded by pieces of a puzzle he had been working on for the better part of an hour.

Cas let out an exasperated sigh before he repeated himself, "I said, 'We should obtain a child'."

Yep. Even though Dean couldn't believe his ears, he had heard him right. What would've given Cas this idea? They had been officially together for about a month now and it took everything Dean had to not freak out about Cas' new suggestion. A few weeks ago Cas had suggested they get a dog, claiming that their little house was "one species short." Dean was partially on board with that idea, but the next week Cas seemed to have forgotten all about it and was cooking up his next plan. That was the week that he suggested they get a cat, and for the same reason. It was still fresh in Dean's memory how utterly disappointed Cas looked when Dean told him he was allergic to cats. When he saw that those big blue eyes were close to tears, Dean suggested that they still get the cat and forget the allergies. He could take allergy pills and heck, he would even wear a gas mask if it got to that. He would have done anything to wipe that sad look off of his angel's face.

Just like the dog idea, the next week the cat conspiracy was totally forgotten. However, the idea of having a little munchkin of some sort running around the house on all fours was not forgotten, according to Cas' new proposition.

Dean, completely dumbfounded, shook himself out of his trance and looked at his hands, suddenly finding them quite interesting.

"Well, uh, Cas, I, um," he stumbled, "I think we should- I mean, we're not even married yet for cryin' out loud!" Immediately after saying this and realizing he said 'yet', Dean's cheeks flushed a bright crimson as he twiddled his thumbs. All the while Cas watched him with complete fascination.

A small smile tugged on the corner of Cas' lips as he said, "We can fix that."

Dean started choking on air. Out of concern, Cas patted his back until he calmed down. When he was stable again, he looked to Cas with wide eyes and said, in disbelief, "Really?"

"Really," Cas said as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"When?"

Cas squeezed his hand to emphasize his point, "Right now."

This left Dean speechless. Sure he had thought about marriage with Cas dozens of times (per day) but he was always sure that he would have been the one to make the move.

Dean's speechlessness made Cas extremely uncomfortable. Was that too much to ask of him? Did he not want to marry him? His nervousness made him start to talk simply to fill the open space. "Of course, it doesn't have to be now. We can always wait a year or two if that makes you comfortable. Or if you don't want to get married at all, that's-"

Dean was kissing him before he could finish his sentence. Cas noted that his lips tasted of cinnamon and apples, and this made him crave applesauce.

After a long while, when they realized that oxygen was a necessity, Cas slowly pulled away.

"So... is that a yes?"

Dean shook his head and smiled, which gave conflicting messages to Castiel.

"Yes it's a yes my silly angel." Dean leaned forward, grabbed Cas' stupid tie that he insisted on wearing indoors and pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. Apple Pie Life

**_1 year later_**

"Cas! You home yet?"

Dean hadn't seen Cas' car in the driveway, but that didnt mean he wasn't already home. His angel loved taking walks, runs, jogs, riding bikes or really any type of Excersise with a capital E. Since Dean was more into lifting weights and other excersises that involved staying in place, he would more often than not turn down Cas' request for them to go running or something else like that that made his skin crawl. However, Cas wasn't one to easily back down, which was one of the many things Dean loved about him. Regardless of Dean's acceptance of the fitness invite, Cas had made it a habit to take their young son along with him.

Dean continued through the house until he got to the kitchen. His heart almost melted at the site that greeted him.

There they were-his husband and son-sitting at the table. Cas was rocking Noah back and forth in his arms while humming a soft lullaby. Once Dean realized that the lullaby Cas was humming was "Hey Jude," the same song his mother use to sing him to sleep, he felt his heart cringe a little at the memory. Upon seeing Dean, Cas brought his finger up to his lips, indicating that he needed to be quiet. Dean now understood why Cas hadn't answered him and nodded in agreement.

Quietly, he tiptoed over to his family. He timidly put his hand in his son's ridiculously soft, dark brown hair, which was scarily similar to Cas'. It really was funny because somehow, even though he was adopted, Noah still had Cas' hair and Dean's bright green eyes. He gave Cas a small smile before he leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said before returning the smile.

"Hey Cas," Dean said. "How was your day?"

Dean took a seat while Cas told him the events that made up his day. Dean loved hearing about his day, but he didn't have the tolerance to listen to other people's stories. Cas, however, was special and therefore an exception. Dean listened intently as Cas told him that they went jogging in the park, stopped by the gardening shop whose owners are friendly with them, and then returned home to bake cookies. Dean smiled again when his story came to a close. Then, Cas asked him how Dean's day went. Dean gladly told him how he worked on a classic Mercedes-Benz at Bobby's shop for the better part of the day.

"Do you want me to take the lil' menace to his room?" Dean asked when he finished his story.

Cas nodded and carefully traded the toddler off to Dean. Noah sighed softly as his father adjusted him into a more comfortable position in his arms.

Dean went upstairs and turned to the left, towards Noah's room. Once he reached the room, he turned on the lights as he scanned the room. The salt lines on the windows were in tact, the Devil's trap underneath the crib was unscathed, the angel sigils on the walls were untempered with and so on.

Although he tried not to, everytime Dean entered his son's room he remembered how he and Cas had stayed up all night in his room when he turned 6 months. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of what the yellow-eyed demon could have potentially done to their son if they hadn't been there to protect him.

Dean carefully laid Noah down into his crib and tucked him into the covers. He fondly watched as his son brought his thumb to his mouth and started sucking as he drifted back off to sleep.

He stayed there, almost hypnotized by the adorableness, and watched him for a few more minutes. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and felt his body into fight mode, but only to calm down when he realized it was just Cas.

Cas joined him as they watched their son sleep, and Dean snaked an arm around his waist to pull him closer. As he kissed Cas on the forehead, he wondered what he could've possibly done to make his life as perfect as it was at that moment.


	3. Déjà Vu

_Cas woke up from his dream. Scratch that, he woke up from his worst nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was about exactly, but he did know that he had to check on Noah. _

_Immediately. _

_He ripped off his bed sheets, earning him an irritated groan from a still sleeping Dean, and made his way to Noah's room. His son hadn't been crying and he couldn't tell what provoked him into such urgency in the first place. _

_When he got to his son's door he hesitated. Did he really want to risk waking him up, after the hour it took just to get him remotely tired, for nothing? He went through a few pros and cons in his mind until he decided that his gut feeling to check on his son was overbearing. _

_Slowly, he twisted the knob until he heard a faint click. _

_Gradually, he opened the door, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. It was just wide enough so that he could see Noah's crib, safe and sound. Nothing looked out of place or suspicious. All was quiet. _

_Too quiet. _

_All at once he realized he couldn't hear Noah's soft snores and he flung the door all the way open in a moment of sheer panic. He rushed over to the crib to find what he had been dreading. It was empty. Nothing was in the crib except his son's favorite blanket, the one with the Devil's trap on it that Dean had stitched in himself. _

_Cas started to fell dizzy and light headed. He had to grab hold of the crib to maintain his balance. _

_"Dean," he whispered into the darkness. "Dean!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, right before he fainted. _

_The last thing he remembered hearing was the concern in Dean's voice when he said "Cas!" And then everything went black. _

* * *

Cas woke up from his dream. Scratch that, he woke up from his worst nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was about exactly, but he did know that he had to check on Noah.

Immediately.

He ripped off his bed sheets, earning him an irritated groan from a still sleeping Dean, and made his way to Noah's room. His son hadn't been crying and he couldn't tell what provoked him in the first place.

When he got to his son's door he hesitated. The strangest sensation of déjà vu washed over him as he considered the pros and cons of disturbing his sons slumber. Little by little, the memories of his nightmare started to come back to him. He remembered waking up, rushing to Noah's room, opening the door and finding the crib-

Oh.

Cas flung open the door. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. But just as he had dreamt, his son once again had disappeared. Cas started to feel light headed, but he pushed that feeling down. He knew fainting would get him no where, so instead he called for Dean.

He immediately heard footsteps running towards the room and he willed himself to stay conscious just a little bit longer.

"Cas!" Dean said as soon as he was in the room, immediately moving to keep Cas from falling over. He looked around to see what could be the cause of Cas' hysterics, and after finding no answer in the dark room, he turned his attention towards their son's crib.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was empty.

"C-Cas," he sputtered, trying to contain his own panic, "W-where...?"

Cas looked at Dean and even in the darkness Dean could see traces of tears in his eyes. This was enough to kickstart Dean's brain into action.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing Cas' hand and promptly tugging him out of the nursery. Cas moved as if he was dead on his feet, more or less in a trance.

"All the doors were locked, the windows were bolted, we both are light sleepers..." Cas went on and on about how impossible the whole situation was as Dean dragged him into their room, sat him on the bed, and began swapping his pjs and slippers for jeans and guns. "It had to be some kind of supernatural force..." His words died down as he realized his husband was no longer listening.

"What are you doing? What are we going to do?" Cas was a good second or so away from bursting into tears.

Dean looked up from the knot he was tying on his shoes. "We're going to find our son."


End file.
